comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA AVENGERS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL DISKS: THE AVENGERS Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers will be produced by Nerima-ku, Tokyo-based Toei Animation Co., Ltd., which has produced multiple successful animated series for kids in Japan. Taito-ku, Tokyo-based Bandai Co., Ltd., which has a highly successful track record with major titles, will be responsible for character merchandising. The three companies will collaborate in creating a fully localized Japanese series as well as providing a lineup of attractive products and merchandise targeting the boys market. The story will revolve around how The Avengers – Iron Man, Captain America, Thor and the Hulk together with the help of Spider-Man and a group of teens, will harness their respective fighting skills and superhuman powers to foil Loki’s scheme to take over the world. Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers will target boys in the 6-12 age group. Walt Disney Japan, through its local content strategy—delivering content tailored to meet the needs of local consumers—is actively localizing content to fit the tastes and sensibilities of Japanese audiences. Though the company has produced and broadcast several localized programs, from the animated short-form series Fireball in 2008, Disney’s first animated series produced entirely in Japan, to Stitch!, which stars the popular Disney character with a change of setting from Hawaii to Okinawa. Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers will be its first animated television series specifically targeted at boys and will delight Japanese viewers with an entirely new action-packed storyline that unfolds before their eyes in a high quality 2D animated format. Most recently, this Super Hero team was seen in the 2012 live-action movie, Marvel’s The Avengers, with a world-wide box office revenue that exceeded $1.5 billion and was the third-top grossing film of all time. Through this collaboration, Marvel, Walt Disney Japan, Japan’s top animation studio Toei Animation, and character merchandising leader Bandai will together leverage their respective strengths to deliver a television series for nationwide broadcast and a range of merchandise that is sure to breathe new life into the boys market in Japan. OPENING SCENE: OVERALL PLOT In an all out battle instigated by Loki, most of Earth’s super heroes and villains have been trapped inside disks—a new technology originally developed as portable security devices for capturing and securing villains around the world. The Avengers team up with a group of teens to reclaim the scattered disk, and using their special abilities and techniques (waza), thwart Loki’s evil schemes to save the Earth from ultimate destruction. EPISODE GUIDE: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Avengers Category:Thor Category:Loki Category:Marvel Anime Universe Category:Emil Blonsky - Abomination Category:Baron Zemo Category:Dr. Hank McCoy - Beast Category:Steve Rogers - Captain America Category:Anton Vanko - Crimson Dynamo Category:Scott Summers - Cyclops Category:Dr. Stephen Strange - Sorcerer Supreme Category:Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) Category:Dr. Bruce Banner - Hulk Category:Danny Rand - Iron Fist Category:Tony Stark - Iron Man Category:Klaus Voorhees - King Cobra Category:George Tarleton - M.O.D.O.K. Category:Pepper Potts Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Peter Parker - Spider-Man Category:Todd Arliss - Tiger Shark Category:James Rhodes - War Machine Category:Wasp Janet van Dyne Category:David Cannon - Whirlwind Category:Agent Maria Hill Category:Nick Fury Category:Dirk Garthwaite - Wrecker Category:Cottonmouth (Serpent Society) Category:Rachel Leighton - Diamonback Category:Clint Barton - Hawkeye Category:Dr. Curt Connors - The Lizard Category:Esteban Corazon de Ablo - Diablo Category:Kenuichio Harada - Silver Samurai Category:Absorbing Man - Carl "Crusher" Creel Category:Cain Marko - Juggernaut Category:Franklin Hall - Graviton Category:Otto Octavius - Dr. Octopus Category:Victor Creed - Sabretooth Category:Noriko Ashida - Surge Category:James Logan Howlett - Wolverine Category:Asgardian Destroyer Category:Henry Camp - Bulldozer Category:Brian Phillip Calusky - Piledriver Category:Eliot Franklin - Thunderball Category:Wrecking Crew Category:Predator X Category:Piotr Rasputin - Colossus Category:Ororo Munroe - Storm Category:Bobby Drake - Iceman Category:Cerebro Category:Erik Magnus Lehnsherr - Magneto